Jumanji: A Phineas and Ferb Adventure
by HeinzDoofenshmirtz
Summary: Young Phineas Parrish finds a mysterious board game that leads to some suprising events. Sorry, i'm not good with summaries, so you'll just have to read to figure it out.
1. Prologue: Burying Secrets

Prologue:

Burying Secrets

**Brantford, New Hampshire – 1869**

Two boys were heading into the woods in a horse-drawn buggy, inside of which was a locked chest. The boys seemed nervous and afraid, like something bad could happen at any moment. "This should be far enough." said the older boy, "Come on, Irving, help me bury it." As soon as they had dug a hole deep enough, they took the chest out of the buggy and tossed it into the hole. But when they started to cover it up, the younger boy, named Irving, slipped and fell into the hole. Suddenly, a steady sound of jungle drums started emanating from the chest. "Ahh! Albert! It's after me!" yelled Irving. "Grab on!" said Albert, holding out his shovel to Irving. He hoisted Irving out of the hole and Irving started to run off, but Albert stopped him. "Irving, we have to finish this. Come on, we're almost rid of it." As Albert they finished covering the hole, Irving said "What if somebody digs it back up?" Albert turned to face him and said "May God have mercy on his soul." Lightning flashed behind them as they rode off, the sound of drums still echoing through the night.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unusual Discovery

Chapter 1:

An Unusual Discovery

**Brantford, New Hampshire – 1969**

The town of Brantford had expanded a lot in the last century. Life was bustling in the medium-sized town with cars filling the streets and people going about their lives. In the midst of it all, a young boy was riding a bicycle down the streets, shouting greetings to everyone he met; His name was Phineas Parrish. He kept riding along the streets until a group of bullies came out of nowhere and started chasing him on their bikes. Phineas quickly rode to Parrish Shoes, his dad's shoe factory, and ran inside.

Inside the factory, people were busily doing various jobs, cranking out new shoes by the hour. Phineas found his friend, Ferb Bentley, and went over to see what he was doing. "Hey, Ferb." said Phineas. "Hey, Phineas," said Ferb, "I gotta show you something." He went over to a desk and pulled out a shoe that looked like a basketball shoe, but shorter. "It's called a "Sneaker"" he said, "I've got an appointment this afternoon with your father to show him this." Phineas was down after being chased by the bullies, so he didn't think much of the shoe. "What is it?" he asked halfheartedly. "What is it?" Ferb repeated, "Man, this is the future. If I can get Wilt Chamberlain to wear 'em, I predict there'll be a pair of those in every closet in America." Phineas wasn't listening, he stared out the window and the bullies were still there, waiting for him. "Is something wrong, Phineas?" asked Ferb. "Nothing." said Phineas.

"Phineas!" he heard his father shout. As Phineas walked over to his dad, he absentmindedly set the prototype shoe on a conveyer belt. "What are you doing here?" asked his dad, "I've told you before, this factory isn't a playground, it's dangerous." "Dad, can I have a ride home?" asked Phineas. "Is Billy Jessup picking on you again?" asked his dad, "Son, you're going to have to face him sooner or later." "Look, if you're afraid of something, you've got to stand up and face it." "Now, run on, son." Phineas started back out the factory, and his dad went up to Ferb. "Ferb, you should know better than to let the boy play in here." "Sorry, sir." said Ferb. "What was it you wanted to show me?" Ferb looked around for the shoe "Just a minute, sir." Suddenly, strange noises and smoke started coming out of one of the machines. Phineas turned around and saw his father pull something out of the machine, it was Ferb's prototype shoe! "Who did this!?" asked his dad, "Well!?" Ferb realized that Phineas put the shoe on the conveyer belt, but if his father figured that out, he would be in really big trouble. So Ferb decided to cover for Phineas and said "I did, sir."

Phineas went back outside, the bullies were standing there. Knowing his father was right, he went up to the lead bully and said "Hi, Billy." Billy went up to him and said "Just because you're a Parrish doesn't mean you can hang around my girlfriend." He was referring to Isabella Whittle, Phineas's friend; Billy hated Phineas and he always gave him a hard time about it. "We're just friends." Phineas said. "Not anymore." Billy said, "Get him!" And the rest of the bullies started mercilessly pounding on Phineas. After they had finished, they ran off with his bike. Phineas got back up, his lip bleeding, and yelled back at them "Jerks!" Suddenly, he heard a sound that sounded like jungle drums. Curious, Phineas turned around and started to follow the noise. He was lead into a nearby construction site, and he noticed that nobody else seemed to hear the noise. As he walked up to a tall mound of dirt in the middle of the site, the noise suddenly stopped. Phineas tried digging into the mound, and grabbed hold of a handle and pulled out an old chest. It was the same chest that those two boys buried one hundred years ago! Phineas split the lock with a crowbar, and opened the chest. There was something inside that was covered in sand and gravel. He shook off the sand, and it turned out to be a medium-sized wooden box with an ornately carved picture and the word "Jumanji" on the front. Phineas stared at it in amazement. Then he tucked it under his arm, and started running home.


	3. Chapter 2: In The Jungle You Must Wait

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Jumanji. This sadly proves that not ****_everything_**** "works with the "Whoop! Whoop!'s"".**

Chapter 2:

_In The Jungle You Must Wait..._

Once Phineas got home, he found that the box folded out from the front. He opened it up and discovered that the box was actually an old board game! "Wow." he said in astonishment, but before he could look at some more, his parents pulled into the driveway. He quickly shut up the game and slid it under the sofa. His mother seemed concerned when she saw him, his lip was bleeding and his face was swollen. As his mom took care of him, Phineas couldn't stop thinking about Jumanji and when he would get to play it.

Later, at dinner, Phineas was sitting at the table alone. His parents were heading to a high-class gathering that night, and his dad was giving a speech there. As they were getting ready, Phineas's dad, Tom Parrish, was practicing his speech in the mirror. "I knew the darn thing this morning." He said as he messed up, "And you'll know the darn thing tonight, dear." Said his wife. "Alright, let's go." He said, "Tom, we have to talk to Phineas." "Right." Said Tom. Phineas's parents came over to the dinner table where Phineas was still sitting. "I told your father what you told me this afternoon." Said his mother "It wasn't just Billy." "Look Phineas," said his father "if I'd known that, I wouldn't have..." "It's okay." Interrupted Phineas, glumly. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you." Said Tom "You faced them, even though you were outnumbered. And because you took it like a man, your mother and I have decided that you're ready to go to the Cliffside School for Boys." He took a pamphlet out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Phineas, who was both surprised and horrified; his father was sending him to a boarding school! "You don't want me living here anymore?" Phineas asked. "It's always been the plan to send you to Cliffside when you were ready, Phineas." Said his dad. He pointed out one building in particular: Parrish Hall; "It's the main dormitory." Said his dad. "Oh, this is great." said Phineas, sarcastically "Kids are on my case here because I'm a Parrish. Just wait till I'm living in a building named after me." "It was named after my father." Said his dad, slightly annoyed. "Then why don't you live there?" said Phineas. "I did!" said his father, in a greater tone of voice than before "I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for my years there." "Well, maybe I don't wanna be like you, maybe I don't wanna be a Parrish." Phineas retorted. "You won't, not until you start acting like one." Said his dad, obviously angry, now. As they were walking out the door, Phineas yelled "I guess I'm not ready for Cliffside then, huh?!" "We're taking you there next Sunday!" his dad yelled back "And I don't wanna hear another word about it!" "You won't!" yelled Phineas " 'Cause I'm never talking to you again!" When they had left, Phineas proceeded to shred the Cliffside pamphlet.

Phineas began to pack all of his belongings, he had decided it would be best to run away than stay and go to Cliffside. Just as he had gotten all his stuff together and was about to walk out the door, he stopped, he realized that he had almost forgotten Jumanji. As he went back to get it, the doorbell rang. When Phineas opened the door, he saw Isabella standing there with his bike. She was about as tall as him, had raven black hair, big, blue eyes, and a pink bow in her hair that Phineas had always found admirable. "What do you want?" asked Phineas, still mad about the incident with his father. "I brought your bike back." Said Isabella. "You didn't have to." Said Phineas "I was gonna go over to Billy's and get it myself." Isabella sighed, she didn't like the fact that Billy kept bullying Phineas, and had tried to get him to stop before, but he often times ignored her. "I told Billy to stop picking on you." She said. "You shouldn't have wasted your breath." Said Phineas "We'll talk about this some other time." As he walked out the door, the jungle drums started to play again. "What was that?" asked Isabella. Phineas stopped and turned around "You heard it too?" he asked. "Of course I heard it." Said Isabella. Phineas was relieved, so he **wasn't** the only one hearing the drums! That meant he wasn't crazy! "Come on in," said Phineas, deciding that it would be best to show Isabella the game "I found this weird game near the factory." "A game?" asked Isabella, confused.

They went back inside and opened up the game on the coffee table near the fireplace. "Jumanji," read Phineas "a game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your token, doubles gets another turn, and the first player to reach the end wins." "Sounds interesting enough." Said Phineas. He took out two character tokens, and as soon as his grip loosened on them, they flew out of his hand and onto their starting places on the board. They both stared in amazement. "That was cool." Said Phineas. He held out the dice to Isabella "Wanna play?" he asked. Isabella took the dice, but after a while stood up and said "I quit playing board games five years ago." And started walking away, but when she dropped the dice, her game token started to move on its own. "Isabella! Look!" said Phineas. Isabella turned around and looked at the token in amazement. "It's gotta be magnetized or something." she said. Then they saw something stir in the glass circle in the middle of the game. They leaned in closer to see green liquid swirling in its depths, and slowly, words started to form in the pool out of yellow smoke. Isabella read "_At night they fly, you better run...these winged things are not much fun._" She looked at Phineas for a while, then they hear chittering, fluttering, and flapping noises coming from the fireplace; they had bats in their chimney! "Put it away, Phineas" Isabella said, slightly scared. Phineas started to put up the dice, but just then the grandfather clock chimed loudly, causing Phineas to drop the dice. As his game piece started to move, Phineas said "The game thinks I rolled!" "What do you mean "the game thinks"?!" said Isabella. Then Phineas looked at the center and read "_In the jungle you must wait...until the dice read five or eight._" "What does that mean?" he asked. Suddenly, Isabella shrieked, Phineas looked down at his hands, which were being stretched toward the center of the game! Phineas yelled as his figure stretched out and was pulled into a vortex coming from the center of the game. "Isabella! Roll the dice!" Phineas shouted "Isabella!" as his figure disappeared into the center of the game. Suddenly, all the bats that were in the chimney burst out of the fireplace and started flying around the house. Isabella screamed as bats flew all around her, and screamed even louder when one landed on her shoulder! And all the bats followed her as she ran out of the house, screaming at the top of her lungs!

**My name is Doof, and you'll do what I say. Whoop! Whoop!**

**So please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Twenty-Six Years Later

**Disclaimer: No need to remind you, but I'll do it anyway. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Jumanji.**

Chapter 3:

Twenty-Six Years Later…

**Brantford, New Hampshire-1995**

The old Parrish place was vacant, just like it had been for years; when the door opened and people decided to come in. It was Linda Shepherd and her real estate agent. A few months ago, Linda had decided to move into the place. "Oh, my." said Linda "I keep forgetting how big this place is." Then, she called two kids into the house, Marie and Thomas Shepherd. They started exploring the house while Linda and the agent talked about how to redo the house, because when it had been vacated, all the furniture was removed. "I'm sure you and your kids are going to love it here!" said the agent. "Well, actually, they're my late brother's." said Linda "He and his wife passed away last winter." "Oh, my! What happened?" asked the agent. "It was a car crash in Canada." said Linda. As soon as the agent left, Linda started unlocking all the doors. When she got to one door that wouldn't open, she said "I think I'll have to get a locksmith for this one." "Thomas!" called Linda "Take this suitcase up to the attic, please." Thomas went up to the attic, but while he was looking around, he heard a small screeching sound. He turned around and saw a whole nest of huge bats, the same bats that Isabella got chased by twenty-six years ago! Thomas screamed and ran down the stairs, and Linda and Marie came and tried to get him to say what he saw. Finally, they managed to get the word "B-b-b-bats!" out of him. Linda went up to the attic to see for herself, and managed to get one caught in her hair! She ran around screaming for a good fifteen minutes before the bat managed to dislodge itself from her hair. After she managed to catch her breath, she said "I'm calling an exterminator!"

The next day, an exterminator came over to get rid of the bats, but the bats had somehow vanished overnight! "I don't see any guano." said the exterminator. Marie held up a picture that resembled the kind of bats that Thomas and Linda saw. "They said they looked like this." she said. The exterminator chuckled and said "That's an African bat. Funniest thing, some girl claimed that she saw a bunch of those back in the sixties. But we don't get bats like that in New England." Marie and Thomas were confused; they knew that they had seen the bats, why was this guy saying that there weren't any of them here? They continued to think about this until something that he said caught their attention. "Bats aren't what I'd worry about in this house anyways." he said. "What would you be worried about?" asked Marie. "Well, personally…" said the exterminator "I wouldn't want to live in a house where someone was murdered." They both gulped in unison. "Murdered?" asked Thomas, hoping the answer would be "no". "Yep." said the exterminator, much to Thomas's disappointment, "Little Phineas Parrish, used to live here, then, he just disappeared. I say his father did it, there's a thousand and one places he could've hid the body in this house…especially if he chopped it up first." Then he went down the stairs, leaving Marie and Thomas very frightened and very confused. "Not a bat in sight, mam." Said the exterminator to Linda, once he had gotten downstairs. "There's nothing to be afraid of in this house." Said Linda to Marie and Thomas, who were both clueless to how much that there actually was to be afraid of.

Later that night, Marie was sound asleep, when suddenly, there was a strange noise that sounded like jungle drums. Marie got out of bed and went to Thomas' room. "Did you hear anything awhile ago?" she asked, whispering. Thomas didn't respond. She went over to him and whispered "Do you miss Mom and Dad?" "No." Thomas whispered. "Liar." whispered Marie. Suddenly, the drumming noise started up again. Then, just as quickly as it started, it stopped; leaving Marie and Thomas to wonder what it was and if they would ever hear it again. Little did they know, they were about to get into something that was very dangerous, and, above all, life-threatening.

**Dun-dun-DUN! What will happen next? Read and review to find out!**

**Oh, and PS: I can't take credit for Marie and Thomas; they belong to some person whose name I don't know.**


	5. Chapter 4: I'm Home!

**A/N: I can update twice in one day now? Man, I'm good.**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own Phineas and Ferb or Jumanji, no matter how hard I try.**

Chapter 4:

"I'm Home!"

The next day, Marie and Thomas were waiting for the school bus to arrive, and Linda had to go out of town, so they were alone. Suddenly, they heard the drumming noise again, echoing through the whole house. Marie looked at Thomas, who was looking around, trying to find out where the noise was coming from. "You do hear it!" she exclaimed. "Hear what?" lied Thomas. Just then, the drumming got louder and faster. They both looked at each other for a moment before running up to the attic, where the noise seemed to be coming from. They saw a stack of board games in the corner of the attic that was slightly bouncing up and down. They ran over to it and started pulling games off of the stack until they got to one game that seemed out of place. When they got to it, the drumming abruptly stopped. It was Jumanji.

Naturally, the game aroused their curiosity, so they found a small box and set it up. When they opened it up, there were two pieces already on the board. When Thomas tried to remove them, they wouldn't budge; so they decided to play and just ignore those two pieces. "Jumanji," read Marie "a game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. Roll the dice to move your token, doubles gets you another turn, and the first player to reach the end wins." Marie took out the other two pieces still in the compartment on the side, and they flew onto the remaining two starting places on the board, much to her and Thomas' surprise. "It's gotta be microchips or something." Said Marie in astonishment. "You first?" asked Thomas, holding out the dice to her. Marie took the dice, rolled, and watched in amazement as her token moved on its own. "How is it doing that?" she asked. Then she and Thomas peered into the center of the game, which had started to form words out of yellow smoke. "_A tiny bite can make you itch, make you sneeze, and make you twitch_" read Marie. They both looked at each other, confused. Suddenly, three giant mosquitoes as big as footballs started dive-bombing them! They both screamed as they tried dodging the mosquitoes again and again. Then Marie found a tennis racket and started swinging it at the mosquitoes if they got close. Finally, she managed to hit one, splattering it against the wall of the attic. Then, she hit another one, sending it flying through the attic window with a small "Crash!" Immediately, the last mosquito flew out the hole in the window, probably trying to save its own skin.

Marie put down the racket, looked over at the game, and saw Thomas get up and start to roll the dice. "No! Don't!" shouted Marie, but it was too late, Thomas had dropped the dice and his piece started to move. "Sorry." said Thomas. They looked into the center and Thomas read "_This will not be an easy mission...monkeys slow the expedition._" Suddenly, they both heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. They ran downstairs, to the kitchen, to find a dozen monkeys wreaking the place. Plates shattered, food splattered, and the monkeys were doing all of it. One of the monkeys saw Marie and Thomas, and hurdled three long, sharp knives at them. They quickly shut the door just as the knives buried their tips into the wood. They raced back upstairs and started examining the game. "I think those monkeys came from the game." said Marie "The mosquitoes too." While she examined Jumanji, Thomas looked out the attic window and saw the monkeys run out of the house, and into town. "Uh oh," said Marie "I didn't see this part." She looked at another compartment of the game and read "Adventurers beware; do not begin unless you intend to finish. The exciting consequences of the game will vanish...only when a player has reached Jumanji and called out its name." "It'd better," said Thomas "or Aunt Linda's gonna freak out." They realized that they had to finish the game, or else they were gonna be in big trouble. Thomas started to hand Marie the dice, but Marie said "No, you got doubles, you get another turn." Thomas looked at his piece, which had moved two spaces, and decided that she was right; he rolled again and got a five. They both looked at the center, which was apparently what the game called "Jumanji", and Marie read "_His moves are swift, I suggest you run...or he'll chase you all to kingdom come_" "I don't like the sound of that." said Thomas. Just then, they heard random keys being played on the piano that was in the attic for some reason. They both turned around and the piano playing stopped abruptly. And from out of the shadows came a large, shiny, Black Panther!

The panther lunged at them, and they both screamed and ran down the stairs. The panther followed them, and cornered them in the hallway. Suddenly, a man with a really long, scraggly beard, an oddly shaped triangle head, and wearing nothing but animal skins and leaves jumped out into the hall, catching the panther's attention. He then lured the panther into another room, freeing Marie and Thomas. The man jumped out of the way just as the panther lunged at him, and trapped him in the master bedroom. After the panther was securely trapped, the man looked around the house in amazement. He almost looked like he recognized it. He went to one of the rooms, but the door was locked, so he kicked it right off its hinges! The room that was on the other side was covered in dust, and looked like it hadn't been touched in years. In the middle of the room was Phineas' bike. The man went over to it and looked at it, amazed. He turned to Marie and Thomas, who were standing inside the doorway, and said "Did somebody roll either a five or an eight?" "He did." said Marie, pointing at Thomas. Then, the man smiled and ran over to them and started thanking them. Then, he ran down the stairs yelling "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He ran all over the house yelling "Mom! Dad! It's me, Phineas! Mom! Dad!" He stopped yelling when he realized that his parents weren't there. He went back to Marie and Thomas, looked at Marie, and asked "Are you my little sister?" "No." Said Marie, in astonishment "I'm Marie, and he's Thomas." "Where's Mom?" asked Phineas "Is Dad at the factory?" "Are you Phineas Parrish?" asked Marie. "Yes, yes I am." said Phineas "Who are you?" "We live here now." said Marie. Phineas' smile disappeared. "Where's my mom and dad?" he asked. "We don't know," said Marie "this house has been empty for years. Everyone thought you were dead." Phineas looked almost defeated when he realized that he had been gone for longer than he thought. He ran out the front door, and Marie yelled "Sorry!"

In front of the Parrish house, a police car was driving by. The monkeys had been wreaking the town, and the police were out and about, trying to stop them. "Give me the description again." Said the officer inside the car. "I said red fur and long tail." Suddenly, Phineas jumped out in front of the car. The officer slammed the brakes, hard, and Phineas jumped on top of the car's windshield. "Sir, get off my car." Phineas obliged, and then asked "What year is it?" "Well, it was brand-new." Said the officer, referring to the car. "No," said Phineas "I mean, what year is it?" The officer looked at him strangely, until Marie came out, with Thomas, and said "1995, remember?" Phineas' eyes widened as the information sunk in. "Twenty-six years." he said in disbelief. "Are you from around here, sir?" asked the officer. "I was!" said Phineas "But I've been in Jumanji." Quickly, trying to cover up Phineas' mistake, Marie said "Indonesia. He was in the Peace Corps." Phineas looked at the officer's uniform, his tag read F. Bentley. He was shocked, the officer was actually Ferb! "Is this man related to you?" Ferb asked Marie. "Yes, sir." lied Marie "He's our uncle." Then, Phineas watched as two monkeys climbed into Ferb's car and started messing with things in the car. "Get out of there!" Phineas shouted. Ferb, Marie, and Thomas all looked over at him. He gestured to inside the car and said "Monkeys.", but the monkeys had ducked down behind the door, so they didn't see them. Then Phineas started jumping around, trying to get the monkeys out of the car. Ferb was beginning to question whether Phineas was crazy or not, when suddenly, one of the monkeys accidentally fired the shotgun that he kept in his car, blowing a hole in the top of his car! Then, another one of the monkeys accidentally fell onto the accelerator, causing the car to drive away! "Wait! Hey, you! Come back with that!" yelled Ferb as he chased after his car. After Ferb had gone, Phineas ran towards town. Marie shouted "Wait! Where are you going?!" "To find my parents!" Phineas shouted behind him. Marie and Thomas quickly chased after him, knowing that they could finish the game after the problem concerning Phineas was resolved.

**So, do you like my story so far? Please let me know in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5: Unforeseen Mishaps

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a long time, but I had a lot of business to take care of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Jumanji.**

Chapter 5:

Unforeseen Mishaps

Phineas raced into town, wondering what the heck was going on. The center of town was a mess; stores were closing, graffiti was everywhere, and crime was running rampant. Phineas was confused, and even more than usual. He ran to his dad's shoe factory, saw it boarded up and closed down, and everything started to make sense; the shoes had been the town's main staple, and when the factory closed, the town must've fallen into an economic depression. He pulled off the boards on the door, and ran into the old factory. He looked around at the dusty, old machines around the room, and saw a light coming from his dad's office. He ran upstairs, hoping to find his dad, but instead, he found a hobo and his dog living up there. "Do you know what happened to this shoe factory?" Phineas asked the hobo. "Yeah," said the hobo "it folded up, like everything else in this town." "Why would they close Parrish Shoes?" asked Phineas. "Well," said the hobo "when his kid ran away, Tom put all he had into finding him. His time, his money, everything. After a while, he stopped coming to work; he just quit caring. I don't think anybody loved his boy more than Tom did." Phineas was both shocked and devastated; his father really had cared for him! "Here," said the hobo, tossing him a jacket "you're gonna freeze out there." "Are the Parrishes still around?" asked Phineas. "I see 'em now and then. They're over on Adams Street." Phineas quickly became excited and raced over to Adams street, thinking that he'd finally found his parents!

When Marie and Thomas finally caught up to Phineas, he was kneeling in front of a headstone. They walked over to him and looked at the headstone, which read: Tom Parrish and his loving wife, Celia. Phineas set some flowers in front of the headstone and started crying softly. Marie and Thomas stood behind him and tried to comfort him. They had felt the same way when the found out that their parents were dead, so they knew what Phineas was going through. After a while, Phineas got up and started walking away. "There he goes again." said Marie. They caught up to him and Marie said "Listen, we know you're upset and all, but I kinda feel that we should finish the game." "We?" asked Phineas "Why do you need me?" "Just in case any other scary stuff comes out." Said Marie "Plus, there's a panther in my aunt's bedroom. What should I do about that?" "Do I look like a Ringling Brother?" said Phineas. "But she'll probably be home soon!" said Marie. "Won't she be surprised." Said Phineas with a smile "Hope she's not allergic to cats." When they got to the road, they saw a crashed car and an ambulance loading someone into the back. Apparently, the driver got bit by one of the giant mosquitos, and it caused her to lose focus and crash. Marie and Thomas looked at the driver, who was unconscious, and Marie said "Hey, isn't that Aunt Linda's real estate agent?" "Shh, quiet" said Phineas "Do you hear that? Get in the car." They all got into the crashed car, and Phineas said "Alright, think, what came out of the game before me?" "There was a panther, a bunch of monkeys, and…" Marie started to say, then Thomas shouted "That!" and pointed at the driver's side window. They all turned around and saw one of the giant mosquitos right outside the window! They all moved away from the window, and Phineas tried to reassure them by saying "It's okay, it's okay. It's just a bug." Then, the mosquito started jabbing its stinger through the top of the car. They all ducked their heads low, and Phineas said "As long as we stay low, it can't get through there too far." Then, the mosquito landed on the windshield, and started poking its stinger through the glass! "Alright," said Phineas, clearly panicking now "do either of you two know how to drive?" They both shook their heads. "Well, no problem." said Phineas "My dad let me back the car down the driveway…once." They all buckled up, and Phineas tried to start the car, but kept pushing the wrong buttons. "Phineas! The top!" shouted Marie. The top had started to open, letting the mosquito in! Quickly, Thomas thrust the stick-shift into drive, and the car peeled down the streets, losing the mosquito. They continued driving wildly until they had arrived back at the house. Phineas turned off the car, looked at Marie and Thomas, who were still gripping the armrests tightly, and said "Like I said, no problem."

Inside the house, Phineas was still trying to recuperate after all that had happened. He heard Marie and Thomas approach from behind. He turned around and found himself staring right at the game, which Marie was holding. "Yah!" he yelped, and quickly recoiled in terror. "Keep that thing away from me!" he said. "When are you gonna help us play?" asked Thomas, quite annoyed. "We've gotta hurry, our aunt's gonna be home soon!" said Marie. "Well, good," said Phineas "you can inform her that she's the ex-owner of this house." Phineas started heading towards the bathroom; "I hope you realize, with my parents gone, this home belongs to me." He said as he entered the bathroom. "What do you think those monkeys are gonna do to the ecosystem around here?" asked Marie. Phineas didn't respond, they heard the sound of the shower running and figured that Phineas was cleaning himself up; so they moved away from the door.

When Phineas came out of the bathroom, he had on a set of actual clothes, he had cut off all of the excess hair that he had grown, and he had numerous shaving cuts on his triangular face. "What happened to you?" asked Marie with a smile "Did you shave with a piece of glass?" "What do you want?" asked Phineas "I've never shaved before." Phineas went into the kitchen, opened the freezer, and a monkey jumped out and ran off, probably to find someplace warm. "How about Thomas and I play, and you just sort of watch?" asked Marie. "No, thanks." said Phineas "I've seen it." "So if you're not gonna help us, what are you gonna do?" asked Marie. "I don't know." said Phineas "Pretty much pick up where I left off, I guess." "Come on, Marie. He's not gonna help us." Said Thomas "He's afraid." Phineas stopped and turned to Thomas. "What did you say?" he asked. "You're afraid." said Thomas "It's okay to be afraid." Phineas went over to Thomas and said "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. You think monkeys, mosquitos, and panthers are bad? That's just the beginning. I've seen things that you've only seen in your nightmares. Things you can't even imagine. Things you can't even see. There are things that'll hunt you in the night. Then something screams, and then you hear them eat. And you hope to God that you're not dessert. Afraid? You don't even know what afraid is. You won't last five minutes without me." "So are you gonna help us?" asked Thomas. Phineas thought for a moment and said "I'll watch. But I'm not afraid." As Phineas walked into the living room, Marie said "Thomas, that was very cool." "That's reverse psychology." Said Thomas, smiling "Dad used to pull it on me all the time."

Marie and Thomas set up the game in the living room. Marie rolled the dice, but nothing happened. She tried rolling them again, but again, nothing happened. "Phineas, it's not working." Said Marie. Phineas came over there, and saw that there were four pieces on the board instead of just two. "Oh, no." he said "It's not your turn." "Yes it is." said Marie "I rolled first, Thomas rolled twice because he got doubles, now it's my turn again." "No, look." Said Phineas, pointing at the pieces on the board "Two of those pieces are yours, right?" "Whose are the other pieces?" asked Marie. Phineas reached out and touched the piece that resembled an elephant. "The elephant was mine." He said "You're playing the same game I started in 1969. I'm gonna have to play." Marie tried to hand Phineas the dice, but he shook his head and said "It's not my turn." "Then, whose turn is it?" asked Marie. Phineas stared off into space for a moment before saying "Isabella Whittle."

The three of them went through the gate of an old house which looked like it hadn't been painted in years. "This is where she used to live." said Phineas "We used to play on this porch. I knew she still wouldn't live here, probably married Billy Jessup and they're living in a trailer park." They went up to the porch and saw a sign that said Madam Serena: Psychic. "Let's go." Said Phineas. "Wait," said Marie "Maybe she'll know where Isabella went." "Of course she'll know where Isabella went." Said Thomas "She's a psychic." "Good point." Said Phineas. They knocked on the door and Phineas said "I remember the porch being bigger." "Hello?" said a voice from inside. "Um, can you help us?" asked Marie. "Madam Serena can't see you right now." Said the voice. "Well, maybe you can help us." Said Marie. The door opened to reveal a woman with big, blue eyes, raven black hair, and who was about as tall as Phineas. "What is it?" she asked. "We're looking for someone that used to live here." Said Marie. "No, I've lived here my whole life." Said the woman. "Well, then you must know Isabella Whittle." Said Marie. The woman looked nervous at that. "What do you want with Isabella Whittle?" she asked. Then, Phineas spotted the bow in the woman's hair. "Isabella…" he said. "No, I don't go by that name anymore." said Isabella. She tried to shut the door, but Phineas put his foot in it. "What do you want?" asked Isabella. "Isabella," said Phineas "twenty-six years ago, you played a game with a little boy across the street…a game with drums." Isabella stared at him in shock. "How do you know that?" she asked. "I was that little boy, Isabella." said Phineas. Her eyes grew as big as silver dollars. "Phineas?" she asked, softly. Then, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted. They stared at her for a while before Thomas said "You killed her."

**Ha ha ha! That last line is so funny!**

**Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Old Games Bring Back Memories

**A/N: So sorry for not updating for a long time now, but I just got back from Chicago, and I'm trying to update as quickly as possible. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I try, I will never own Phineas and Ferb or Jumanji.**

Chapter 6:

Old Games Bring Back Memories

As soon as the three of them carried Isabella back across the street to their house, and Isabella had woken up, she immediately called her psychiatrist so she could convince herself that this wasn't happening. "Leave a message and the doctor will call you back at his earliest convenience." said the automated voice in Isabella's ear. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Isabella Whittle calling." said Isabella, with a worried tone in her voice "If you could call me back as soon as you can…I think we need to schedule another meeting. That event we've been discussing for a long time now…the one that didn't really happen…I'm having an episode here with the little boy that didn't really disappear. I'm sitting in his living room drinking lemonade. If you could call me, I'd really be interested in your interpretation. Thank you so much, bye."

Isabella hung up the phone and said to Phineas, who was sitting on the opposite couch with Marie and Thomas, "He'll call me back ten minutes before the hour." Phineas smiled a sarcastic smile and said "Great! And while we're waiting…" He pulled out the game and set it on top of the coffee table between the two couches. Isabella took one look at the game, jumped out of her seat, and started running around the living room saying "No, no, no, no!" Phineas got up and grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Isabella, please!" he said. Isabella looked him squarely in the face and said "I have spent over 42 hours in therapy convincing myself that that game doesn't exist. What happened to you was so awful, and they thought I had made up the whole thing!" "Isabella," said Phineas "it was awful, it really was. But denying that it ever happened isn't going to make it any better. It was real. R-E-A-L, real." "No, no, no. it wasn't real." said Isabella "Your father murdered you and chopped you up into little pieces!" Phineas couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Come on, Isabella. My dad did that?" he said, amused "My father could barely hug me, let alone cut me into pieces." He led Isabella by her hand over to the couch, where she reluctantly sat down. Phineas unfolded the game on the coffee table, and said, in a soothing voice, "Twenty-six years ago, we started playing a little game. Now we're all gonna sit down…and we're gonna finish it." He turned to Isabella and said "And guess what?" he placed the dice in her hand "It's your turn." Isabella looked at the dice in her hand and said "No!" "Play the game." Said Phineas, his voice growing stern now. "No, no, no!" said Isabella. Phineas realized that she wasn't going to roll the dice, no matter how hard he tried. "Alright," he said, holding out his hand, "then just give me the dice and go home. You don't have to play if you don't want to." Isabella's expression changed into a mixture of surprise and gratefulness. "Oh, thank you, Phineas." She said, and she tried to give him back the dice, but as soon as she dropped the dice, Phineas' hand moved out from underneath hers, so that the dice landed on the board!

Isabella gasped as she processed what had just happened, and Phineas started to laugh because he didn't think she'd fall for that one. As Isabella's token moved across the board, she shrieked "Phineas! How could you do that!?" "It's the law of the jungle, Isabella. You'll get used to it." Isabella looked down at the game and saw that words had formed inside Jumanji. She bent down and read them aloud. "_They grow much faster than bamboo, take care or they'll come after you._" She read. Suddenly, a vine started growing rapidly out of the wall. They all stood up and looked around the room to see that there were vines growing all over the place! "Oh, no." said Isabella "Please tell me this isn't happening." "Oh, it's happening, Isabella." Said Phineas. Then, bright purple flowers started blooming on the vines. "Wow," said Marie "They're beautiful." "Oh, yeah, they're beautiful." Said Phineas "Don't touch the purple ones, they shoot poisonous barbs." As Phineas was talking, unbeknownst to anyone, a vine slithered underneath the rug and started wrapping itself around Thomas' leg! "And especially stay away from the pods." Said Phineas "The big, yellow ones." "What big, yellow ones?" asked Marie. Suddenly, the vine that was around Thomas' leg yanked back, taking Thomas with it!

"Thomas!" they all shouted, as Thomas was dragged underneath the rug, and towards a large cupboard. Quickly, Isabella and Marie each grabbed one of Thomas' arms and started pulling him away from the cupboard. As they kept pulling, out of the cupboard came a big, yellow pod that Phineas mentioned before! Phineas ran over to the fireplace and picked up a glass case that had a long sword in it. He looked at the plaque for a split-second and said "Sorry, Angus." before throwing the case to the ground, breaking it, and taking out the sword. He ran back over to Thomas and yelled "Harvest time!" Then, he cut the vine that was pulling Thomas towards the man-eating flower. The plant made a sound like it was in pain, then slunk back into the cupboard. As they all started to calm down, Isabella turned to Phineas and said ""Harvest time"? Really?" "What?" said Phineas "It seemed appropriate at the time."

**Sorry if you think the chapter's too short, but I'm exhausted and I'm just gonna stop here for now. But if you liked it, please R&R!**


End file.
